


Forever

by 67mpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I will stop talking now, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, May even be slightly depressing, Read at Your Own Risk, Sad, may be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67mpala/pseuds/67mpala
Summary: This was originally written for a school project. This is from Dean to Castiel at the end of Season 12 before 13 ep 05.This can also be taken in different ways but that is what I wrote it for.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever work on this site!  
> I hope it goes well. I don't expect many people to read it though.

Forever

You stole everything from me, you traitor,  
My soul, my heart, my love, my existence.  
I tried to hold on to it for later,  
But now you have stolen my resistance.

Although you may have left me forever,  
Always you are my heart and soul, my love.  
Your act never fooled me whatsoever,  
Forever you will watch me from above.

Nevertheless you have left me for good,  
Always to watch over me from above.  
You cannot come to me, I know, or you would,  
So I come to you, my angel, my love.

Forever I will stay with you, my love,  
Forever I love you, angel above.


End file.
